


Loving A Whirlwind

by Badwolf36



Series: Caught in the Storm [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Happy, Oral Sex, Top Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolf36/pseuds/Badwolf36
Summary: “Hey, Bones. Long time, no see.”“Yeah, it really has been.”Jim wants to tell Bones that he can’t keep doing this, that Jim can’t keep letting him do this. Instead he says, “Been here long?”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Caught in the Storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Loving A Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the archives. This one has a companion, so be on the lookout for it as part of the series.
> 
> Bones doesn't come across the best in this one, so heads-up in advance.

Jim Kirk has had a long hard day at the office by the time he enters his apartment late Wednesday afternoon.

Afternoon, because Spock had firmly suggested he go home after he had nearly driven the new intern with the heavy Russian accent to tears.

So Jim is pissed and tired and wants nothing more than to take a shower and sleep off the rest of the miserable day, possibly with the aid of some of the cheapest swill he has rattling around in his liquor cabinet.

But then he looks up as he enters his sun-soaked living room.

And sprawled across some ridiculous chic chair that an overly bright saleswoman had insisted he should own was Leonard “Bones” McCoy.

Jim’s first reaction should be to say, “What the fuck, Bones?” but it isn’t. No, Jim’s first reaction is to notice that Bones is sporting some serious stubble. He was clean-shaven the last time he blew into Jim’s life and he’d stayed that way until he blew out again.

The thoroughly rumpled navy shirt with the open collar and the ripped-blue jeans are new too, even if they look like they’ve been running around in Bones’ knapsack for years.

“Hey, Jim,” Leonard says as he stretches out on that ridiculous, overpriced, stupid chair.

Jim drops the suit jacket that he has slung over his shoulder onto the floor. He does not sound strangled when he says, “Hey, Bones. Long time, no see.”

Bones almost sounds a bit apologetic.

“Yeah, it really has been.”

Jim wants to tell Bones that he can’t keep doing this, that Jim can’t keep letting him do this. Instead he says, “Been here long?”

“Was just getting comfy.” Which isn’t an answer, but Leonard never really gives answers, something Jim has accepted and then chided himself for accepting over and over.

Bones sprawls out a little further, spreading his legs and letting one hand fall over his crotch, which draws Jim’s attention like lightning. Leonard extends one of his elegant, strong fingers and taps at the denim between his legs. “Don’t you want to welcome me properly, Jim?”

And Jim curses himself once again. Because he can’t help but smile as he falls to his knees. Can’t help but enjoy the moan he gets when he sucks Bones’ finger into his mouth. Can’t help but pry the denim apart before taking Bones’ cock into his mouth and down his throat as deep as it will go. Can’t help how much he likes it when those long fingers fist into his hair and shove him down just a little bit further so he takes in every drop.

Can’t help the way he loves a whirlwind, just the same way he can’t help wishing this time will be the one Bones stays.


End file.
